


Before the Fire

by pamitch93



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of hair action, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamitch93/pseuds/pamitch93
Summary: Bilbo learns that Thorin has been too tired at the end of the day to remove his armour and go to bed. He sets out to fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm working on. I could post more or I could just let it be.

Bilbo didn’t bother knocking on Thorin’s door. When Balin had told him that Thorin had been sleeping in his armour he was more worried than he had a right to be. Something had to be done about it. When he entered the room he saw Thorin sitting in a chair before the fire. The light from the flames seemed more intimate than it should have. Thorin did indeed have his armour on and Bilbo let out a sigh at that.

“Thorin.” He said softly, noting how Thorin gave him a small smile. “Balin told me you’ve been sleeping like this. At this rate you are going to work yourself to death.” He knew that Thorin had been up early and had not stopped to rest all day. At least Thorin had the decency to look slightly ashamed even though that fond smile was plastered on his face. Bilbo took a moment to just look him over. He had known about his own feelings for Thorin for some time. He was cautious, though, never knowing the right time to act. He was a far cry from a hobbit tween and the days of nervousness over telling someone how he felt were long gone. Even so, he couldn’t just shout it out over dinner. He just wanted it to be right.

He sucked in a breath and went over to the chair. “You are too exhausted to move, aren’t you?”

All Thorin could mutter was his name, a small plea for help, and that was his call to get to work. He slowly began the task of removing Thorin’s outer armour. With every piece he removed he could see and almost feel Thorin relaxing more and more. Doing this for him felt like a secret. Like only he got to do this and see this side of Thorin (even though he knew that wasn't true). Well, at least Thorin's armour wasn't too complicated or excessive.

One thing he admired about Thorin was that he wasn’t interested in being extravagant, mind you. His armour was simple unlike some of the other royalty Bilbo had seen visiting the mountain. While other dwarves had an abundance of braids Thorin still plaited only two braids into his hair. That was one of the things that made people so loyal to him. Thorin was far from gaudy and was always willing to do anything for his people.

Once the armour was in a pile on the floor (a situation Bilbo would be sure to deal with once he put Thorin to bed) he paused again. Maybe just this once he could take a small liberty. He slowly brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Thorin’s hair.

Thorin didn’t say anything but, _oh_ , the dwarf was leaning into his touch as if he were starving of it. How long had it been since Thorin had gotten affection like this? Now the weird stares Thorin had given toward other dwarrows and their ones made sense. Had Thorin ever gotten affection like this? Bilbo wanted to remedy that situation. He brought his other hand up to those long locks and Thorin let out a small sound.

They continued on like this for a few minutes. Bilbo was sure that Thorin couldn’t hear the sounds coming from his own mouth. If he did he certainly didn’t care. There was nothing erotic about it. Not this night, at least. Maybe another night perhaps. The air did spark with something unknown but it definitely wasn’t lust. 

“I do worry about you.” Bilbo whispered, pressing his forehead against Thorin’s. It was an intimate gesture that he had never taken part in before. “Always taking care of your people and your kin. Who’s taking care of you, Thorin Oakenshield?”

“You’re taking rather good care of me, Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin rumbled quietly. Cheeky. He looked so peaceful like this. It was a wonder why Bilbo hadn’t thought to do this before. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss onto Thorin’s forehead and another to his nose. Now Thorin’s eyes were open and searching.

“Bilbo? Wh-” Bilbo cut him off with a finger to his lips. A spark.

“I think now is not the time for questions. All I require is a yes or a no.” Oh, that was bold of him. Bilbo didn’t know where he was getting this mad dash of courage.

Silence fell between them. He could hear nothing but their breathing mingling together and the small pops of the fire. Perhaps he had gone too far. Perhaps this was the night that Thorin was going to rej-

“Yes.” Thorin breathed out the word with such feeling, such desperation, that Bilbo was taken aback. He almost opened his mouth but he remembered what he had said about this not being a time for questions. With that in mind, he set out on one mission only…

To make Thorin feel loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out that this chapter took me so long to write because I wanted to include a bit that I liked a lot. Then I realized that it was a little too erotic for my fluffy story. So... Oops?

Thorin’s hair is soft, Bilbo thought to himself, but not silky or fine. His fingers would get caught on small tangles every now and then, which was to be expected when he was faced with a dwarf with that much hair! He was far from bothered by it because when he tugged on them Thorin would breathe out small sounds. He would definitely have to remind himself to revisit the hair thing at a later time.  
It wasn’t until Bilbo brought his hands up to the back of Thorin’s head and started to massage there that Thorin let out the first loud moan. Bilbo could only look at him in awe. How had it taken him so long to get here? Thorin was a marvel… And incredibly tired.

“You won’t stay awake long if we keep going the way we do.” He remarked with no intention of stopping. “I’ll have to wake Dwalin to carry you to bed. I doubt he would be happy about it.”

He heard a light laugh come from the dwarf beneath him. “I wouldn’t mind staying here as long as you’re with me.”

Bilbo didn’t think he had ever seen Thorin like this. He was almost sad that he had missed it all this time. Perhaps he could try to coax Thorin out of the chair but he didn’t want their contact to end. Though, the need for Thorin to rest outweighed his own want to keep the dwarf up. 

“I will not have you falling asleep in this chair again.” Bilbo huffed “Balin would give me a very stern lecture.” He painstakingly removed his hands from Thorin’s hair to grab onto his hands.  
Thorin stood from the chair with ease and allowed Bilbo to lead him to his bed.

“Sit.” The command in Bilbo’s voice was balanced by the smile on his face. So Thorin sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his hobbit.

After a few moments Bilbo squirmed under his gaze then laughed. “You’re supposed to lie down and sleep!”

Thorin took hold of one of Bilbo’s hands, his look unsure as he guided it into his hair. “Stay awhile longer?”

And how could Bilbo say no to that? He resumed his earlier attentions while muttering that Thorin was a ridiculous dwarf.

“Just a little while longer.” He promised and the look of adoration he received was enough to keep him there forever.

Bilbo pressed a kiss onto Thorin’s brow.

And to his cheeks.

And to his nose again.

A silence fell as Bilbo wondered if he should continue or bid Thorin a good night and leave. Really, he was being selfish keeping Thorin awake even though he had asked for it. He would have other nights with Thorin. On the other hand his mind supplied him with that fact that Thorin could have other nights to sleep. No, he chastised himself, he was being very selfish indeed.

“Thorin, I-” Bilbo started.

“Yes.” Thorin urged. 

After hearing that he felt like he had no choice.

Bilbo closed the divide. Just barely a brush of lips. This time he wasn’t sure who had made the noise that filled the space between them. He heard Thorin say yes again and that word was well on its way to becoming his favorite. He very much wanted to kiss his dwarf again.

So he did. He started with Thorin’s upper lip first and grinned when he pulled away from the very whiskery kiss. He heard Thorin sigh and felt a surge of warmth for his dwarf. He quite took his time after that when he moved on to Thorin’s lower lip. When he pulled back Thorin did look very relaxed. 

“I think that should do it.” Bilbo’s voice was soft as he pushed on Thorin’s chest to make him lie down. “I’m keeping you from sle-EEP!”

He had not thought that Thorin was going to pull him down onto the bed too! He sputtered for a moment but stilled when he felt a hand on his cheek.

“Stay.” Thorin breathed, daring to reciprocate earlier actions by running his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. The butterflies should have been fluttering about in Bilbo’s stomach but he felt calm instead. A yawn escaped him and he shuffled up the bed to insert himself under the blanket.

“Bebothered dwarf.” He muttered “Thinking you can toss me around like a sack of potatoes. We will have words in the morning.”

Thorin only grinned and joined Bilbo under the blankets.

While there would be a few words in the morning they would be outweighed by other things.

If Balin came in and saw Thorin wrapped around Bilbo he absolutely did not smile and made no mention of it. He also didn’t clear Thorin’s schedule for the morning. That would be meddling.


End file.
